One With Nature
by YoursTruly07
Summary: Charlie makes Bella become a consular at Washington Campgrounds. Little does Bella know that she will get a blast from the past that will turn this a summer of hell to the best time of her life. A romantic story that makes you wish you worked at Washington Campgrounds. Please read and enjoy. All Human.
1. Welcome to Washington Campground

**I started writing this during the summer, and now I am finally almost done with the whole story. Here we go, the first chapter. **

* * *

**Week One**

I wake up to my phone buzzing. Alice, my best friend, is calling me at a time I think is way too early.

"Best friend! You are leaving me for three weeks and you don't even bother to call me."

"Alice, you woke me up."

"That is no accuse you should of called me already."

"Of course. I should have called you in my sleep." She seems to think that I love spending every moment with her. I love her to death but this girl can really drive me crazy.

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

"No, not at all. But to be serious for a second. Remember you are picking me up in exactly 21 days."

"Yes mam. That is if you don't die from boredom first. Or maybe you trip and fall to your death."

"Haha. Well, I think I should start getting ready. I will miss you. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Bella how could I ever have a life without you?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?" I retort her words.

"No, not at all. Bye Bella. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

I hang up the phone and roll out of bed dreading the day to come. It's the first day of my new job at Washington Campgrounds as a camp counselor. Charlie gladly volunteered me for this job hoping it would help me become one with Mother Nature. It is only going to help me become with the ground because I am going to be hitting it a lot. This job also takes me away from here for 3 weeks, meaning that I won't be able to see Alice for a really long time. I grab my suitcases and head downstairs ready to give Charlie the silence treatment.

"Good morning Bells." Charlie beamed as I waked downstairs. He clearly knows the pain he is putting me threw. I walk past him and make a bowl of cereal, sit down, and stare at him with hateful eyes. "Oh, come on, you will love it I promise you." I just give a small humph and continue to eat my cereal.

About a half of hour later Charlie said it was time to go. I reluctantly grabbed my bags and headed off to what I know will the worst time of my life. It's another three hours to get to the campsite and Charlie is not going to get one peep put of me.

-YT-

Green. It is everywhere; it's not only on the ground but it also on the trees in the form of moss, needled, and leaves. I swear forks would have a green sky if it could. I feel suffocated by the wilderness. It would seem like I would be used to it after living here for all of my life, but it has not happened yet. I am doubtful it ever will. I step out of the police cruiser and inhale the smell of mountain fresh air and evergreens. I will admit it sure does smell good here.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Charlie asks.

"Maybe," I say with stubbornness.

"Bells, this will be good for you. I promise you will not want to leave once you get settled in. Now give me a goodbye hug." I hug him and tell him I love him and head to the main cabin.

Beautiful is lack of a word of what I would call this place. The long cabin walls soar up into a peaking ceiling. Paintings line the walls full of colors and patterns. The furniture adds the housie feeling that most cabins lack. And the classical bear rug lies in front of the roasting fire.

I join the group of councilors and find myself to be very nervous. All of them are circled up on the couches and seem to be very comfortable with each other. There is blonde that is like supermodel pretty. Her height trumps mine by many inches. The guy sitting next to her is big, I mean like really big. He has to be at least 6' 6" and very strong. He has short, brown, curly hair and gray eyes. He could be a big teddy bear. The guy next to him has a smaller frame and the same blond hair as the super model girl actually they share the same features, maybe they are related. The last person in the group looks oddly familiar. His bronze hair and blazing green eyes give me a blast from the past.

"Edward, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I say as I give him a great bear hug. He looks at me trying to register who I am.

"Oh! Bella, I can't believe you are here. What has it been, eight ears?"

"Yeah something like that. So how have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good. Wow I would have never thought you would be here. Damn I bet Charlie knew all along." Everyone is just looking at wondering what is going on.

"Oh, sorry I will introduce you. This is my cousin Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. That is Jasper, he and Rose are twins. Everyone this is my old friend Bella."

"Hey Bella," Everyone says in unison.

"So what bring you here?" Edward asked me.

"Charlie. Apparently I haven't had the outdoor adventure yet and he wanted to make sure I get it. You know me I'm so clumsy, I will never survive out here."

"Don't worry I think you will do just fine here." Jasper said as if he knew what I was feeling. We all feel into small talk for a couple minutes until Edwards parents walked in. His mother, Esme, has chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders and beautiful greens eyes that looks just like Edwards. She was around the same height as me which is 5'4". His father, Carlisle, has short blonde hair and blue eyes, but his frame resembled Edwards.

"Oh good Bella you are here!" The women exclaimed. "I was so happy when Charlie called and asks if we had a position for you. I hope everyone is being nice and behaving themselves." She directed the last sentence to Emmett.

"Of course we are Aunt Esme. We are one big happy family around here." Emmett said with a big smile on his face.

"You and Rose will be sharing a cabin so she can show you to your rooms. Here are your papers that say what age group you are working with and what your schedule is. I hope you have a great stay with us. I know Charlie kind of forced you on this. But I know everything will work out for the best." Esme said with so much joy in her voice she could have practically sung it. They gave the rest of the group their papers and left.

My group is 10-12 girls. Yay I get to listen to little girl drama. I have to wake up at 7:30 each day and it is lights out by 9:00. We only have certain times for breakfast, lunch, and diner. Other than that we are free to make our own schedule for the day.

Everyone says who they are with and what their schedule is. Rose and Jasper have 7-9 boys and girls. Emmett is the lifeguard. Edward has 10-12 boys which means we will be spending a lot of time together. Our schedule is the same; Esme and Carlisle just want to make sure the campers feel comfortable by having a counselor of the same sex. Edward and I discuss what the next 3 weeks are going to be like. He makes me feel really comfortable and less nervous for the days to come.

We all decide that it's time for bed and head out to our cabins. They are not hard to find. They are only around the corner from the main cabin. Rose tells me how the four of them have been working together for three years and they use to go to camp together for a long time before that.

After I unpacked all my clothes and put them in the dresser I laid down in bed. It is kind of hard but something I can use too. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

7:30 is not a fun time to wake up during the summer. Every kid in the world loves summer solely on the fact that they get to sleep in. Nope I have to get up at the crack of down. Why the hell would these kids want to go to camp and get up early? At least they got to sleep in today. I roll out of bed and stagger toward the dresser. I pull out shorts and a navy blue V-neck T-shirt. I run a brush through my hair and call it good. I look over to see if Rose is up but she is already gone. I decide to head to the main cabin to see if anyone is there.

I hear the most beautiful sound coming from inside the main cabin. Curious to see what it is I look inside and see Edward playing the piano. His fingers softly and swiftly move across the keys with such effortlessness it is beautiful to just watch. I accidently let go of the door and it slammed behind me. Edwards head snapped up and looked straight at me.

My face turned bright red and I stammered out a good morning.

Edward just smiled and said a polite good morning back and continued to play his sweet melody. I let my nose follow me to the kitchen and saw Esme cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Esme."

"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?"

"Fine. So did Charlie know you guys ran the camp?"

"Yes he did. He really wants you to have fun here. You know that he and Carlisle worked together back when they were teens. He knows what it is like. Don't be mad at him forever."

"Don't worry I already made up with him. But it is going to be a lot better around here having some familiar faces. I really missed you guys.

"I missed you too honey." She said with a warming smile. She has always been like a mom to me and it will be great having her here.

"So where is everyone?"

"Rose and Emmett are off on a walk, Jasper is taking a swim, and I'm guessing you have already seen Edward. You can just do what you want in till breakfast is done. Then we have to get ready for the kids tomorrow."

I decided to go back into my room and tidy up a bit. After that I grabbed Wuthering Heights and my phone and headed back to the main cabin. I made sure to close the door quietly so I wouldn't distract Edward. I lay down on a couch and sent Alice a quick text and opened my book. This is my favorite book I have read it so many times I have lost count. I am distracted from my book by my phone buzzing.

Hey bestie, how's camping treating you?

Fine, I guess.

Who is he?! Alice's mind really jumps all over the place. I never know what this girl is talking about.

What are you taking about?

You saying camping is fine is like a cat saying he likes water. There has to be a cute guy I know it.

Well, I don't think it will be too bad here. My old friend from middle school works here and his parents run the place. So I have some familiar faces.

Ha! I knew it. So what does this old friend look like?

Well he has really grown up. He is tall, muscular, handsome, and has amazing eyes. Is it bad to think this? He was like a big brother back then.

Hell no! Go flirt and get you some hot stuff. Text me if you lose your virginity! Love you, bye. My checks turn pink by the thought of that happening. I look up when I notice the music has stop playing and find Edward staring at me. I close my phone and try to pretend like it didn't see it by reading my book. When I look back up he is gone. Vanished, how could he leave so quickly and quietly? I look around to see if he is anywhere and I only notice Rose coming through the door as Edward stormed past her. She looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"What's up with Edward?" she asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading my book. I have no idea what just happened.

"It's time for breakfast." Esme called from the dining room. I got up and let my stomach follow me to the room.

Everything looks amazing. Pancakes and waffles stacked high. There is about ten different kinds of muffins. I could live here for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy. I grabbed three pancakes, a chocolate chip muffin, and a glass of orange juice and sat down by Rose and Emmett.

"That's a lot of food for a little girl." Emmett said with a macho man tone.

"As if, I could out eat you any day." I reply back with a smirk on my face.

"Challenge accepted. I bet I can eat five pancakes and two muffins before you can." Motioning to the amount of food he already had on his plate.

"Deal. What are the stacks?"

"If I win I get to tease you about anything in front of anyone I want to."

"And if I win?"

"I can't tease you about anything." Teasing, that doesn't sound like very high stacks. But I will roll with it.

"Sounds good to me, lets shake on it." Emmett agreed by putting out his hand. This ought to be interesting. I hope I win.

**EPOV**

I mumble a sorry has I push past Rose and head out the doors. Bella is here, and damn does she look good. But I really need to stop thinking that stuff about her. She was like a little sister to me back then. Yeah I was about eleven then and girls still had cooties, still I shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful she looked when she blushed from a simple text. Plus I just got out of my relationship with Jessica; I just need to slow down. Maybe after a little bit I will give Bella a chance. I really just need this summer to clear my head in the fresh mountain air.

My stomach growls and I know it is time for breakfast. I head back for the main cabin letting my stomach lead the way. I hear Emmett laughter booming through the cabin walls and quicken my pace, something good as to be happening. I open the dining room door and see Emmett doing his happy dance and pointing at Bella calling her a loser.

"I won, I won, I won." Emmett repeated.

I walked over to Rose. "What did I miss?"

"Bella bet Emmett that she could beat him in an eating contest. Bella lost, and now Emmett has full teasing rights."

"Oh, Bella is fucked." I say as a laugh. Emmett can be a real ass and says whatever is on his mind. Having full rights to say whatever he wants to will be pure bliss for him.

Bella is just sitting there holding her stomach and shaking her head. Her face turning pale and lips going white, I know she is about to get sick. The next thing I know she gets up to run for the trash can, only she runs into me and pukes right in my shoes.

She looks up and says, "Oh my God I am so sorry Edward, I just ate way too much. I didn't even know you were there." Her face turning red and runs out the door humiliated. I chase after her; I really don't want her to feel bad.

"Bella wait," I say as I grab her arm. She turns around with tears running down her face. I put my hand on her cheek rubbing off the tear stains. "It's fine; I really hated these shoes anyway." She giggled just like she use to do when we were kids.

"How did I ever think I could beat Emmett is an eating contest, he is like freaking huge. His stomach is probably bigger than all my organs all together."

I smiled and said, "You had a moment of complete insanity. Would you mind walking to my cabin with me do I can change my shoes?"

"Sure." She replied and we walked toward my cabin.

**BPOV**

"Sure." I replied and we walked toward the cabins. I can't believe I just puked all over Edwards shoes. It's nice that he doesn't seem to care.

We reach his cabin and he says "You can come in if you want to, but I'm going to warn you Emmett can be quite a slob."

"I'm sure it can't be too bad. "

When I walk into their cabin it is like too different rooms. Emmett's is a mess. Clothes are everywhere and dumbbells and other workout equipment lay on the floor waiting for someone to trip over them. His bedcovers are hanging off the side barring his sheet less bed. Edwards's side of the room is neater than neat. Like neater than my room. His bed is neatly made and everything is in a spot. I can tell there is nothing out of place. One thing caught my eye though. A guitar sits on its stand in the corner of the room.

I walk over to it and run my fingers over the strings causing them to twinge. "You play?"

Edward looks up from tying his shoes and run his fingers through is hair nervously. "Yeah."

"You mind if I pick it up?"

"Nope."

I put up his guitar and sit down on his bed nest to him and play a couple chords.

Edward looks up curiously and says "You play?"

"A little. I use to take lessons." I bit my lip while I stared down at the string, trying to remember something. Finally a song comes back to me and I start to play it. The music flows through me just has it had years before. I use to love playing the guitar but as I started to date Mike I stopped. Between him, school, and friends I had way too much on my mind. Even when we broke up, I still didn't play. I haven't picked up my guitar in almost a year now. When I finish playing Edward is giving me a weird look.

"Bella you have changed a lot in eight years, did you know that?"

"You have too. I feel like I barley know you now. We use to be so close."

"Well I say that we use these next 3 weeks to become close again. "

"That sounds great."

"So I was thinking that tonight we could play a couple songs together. You know just a couple old campfire songs. I think it would be a good way to kick off the summer."

"I would love to do that."

This is going to be a lot of fun. I miss playing the guitar so much and it will be a great way to hang out with Edward. Edward excuses himself so he can get his mother's guitar. The rest of the day we play the songs and go over the lyrics. I can't wait to show everyone what we have been working on.

**BPOV**

I throw my pillow at my alarm when it goes off. A perfectly good dream ruined. Edward and I were walking along the lake shore laughing and enjoying each other company. Then he leaned in and was about to kiss me when my alarm woke me up. Ugh all the good parts are always cut off early.

"Honey that is not the way to start off your day." Rose says to me.

"Yeah yeah."

"Are you excited? It's your first day on the job."

"I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Don't be, this is the easiest job you will ever have. All you have to do it make sure they go home in one piece." Rose said with a warming smile. "Now, let's get you up and ready. You want to make a good impression on Edward don't you?" I blush and nod knowing that it is true.

"How long have you known Edward?" I ask Rose as she starts to French braid my hair.

"For a long time, his and my parents have been friends since high school. They are actually co-owners of Washington Campgrounds. But we didn't become close in till Emmett and I started to date."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"About three years. We got together the same summer we started consoling."

"Wow that's a long time. My longest relationship was about four months."

"He is really great. At first impression you see a big mean looking guy. But he is 100% softy on the inside."

"You know I am really glad you are here Rose. I thought I would have no one and become a loner in the woods. But here I am with three new friends and Edward is here. I never thought I would see him again."

"You're a good replacement for the last one who was here. We all hated her, well expect for Edward. But that is a whole different story for another day. It's time for breakfast."

"It was really nice talking to you Rose." I say while I hug her.

"You too Bella."

We walk together and head to the main cabin. The kids will be getting here around noon so we have the morning to prepare for their arrival.

We ate a quite breakfast and hurried around to make sure everything was ready. There is only a half of hour in till the kids get here. Edward and I are sitting on a couch starring at the fire.

"What if they hate me?" I ask

"They won't hate you. I promise. Plus today is an easy day, all you have to do is make sure everyone is here, pass out their schedules, and show them their cabins. After that we all just hang out at the beach and have a campfire."

I take in a deep breath. "Okay that doesn't sound too hard."

* * *

I only have ten girls too look over. Most of them seem relatively nice except for Tanya and Kate. These devil girls are going to be giving me a run for my money. They stepped off the bus wearing heals and miniskirts. They have raccoon eye makeup on, thinking that it looks good. They are 12 years old and look like this.

I whisper to Edward, "Kids these days."

"Right."

The one girl who stood out the most was the quit one in the back of the group named Angela. She has soft black hair and big brown eyes covered with glasses. She is standing in the back looking unsure and lonely. She reminds me of how I was back in the day after Edward left and before I met Alice. I want to run and give her a hug but I know she has to work things out on her own.

Edward and I split up to show the kids to their cabins. The boy's cabins are on the opposite side of the camp than the girls. Each cabin houses five girls each. I let them spilt each other up and I can already tell two different cliques forming. The first group is the popular girls who would rather be shopping than here. And the second is a group of girls that actually look like they will enjoy themselves.

I tell the girl they have 15 minutes to get settled and ready for the beach. I get a dirty look from Tanya and they go into their cabin complaining about how 15 minutes is not enough time.

15 minutes later

"Kate, Tanya it is time to go. You are going to the beach not a beauty contest." I yell into the cabin.

"Just one more minute." Tanya pleads.

"No. Get your little butts out here before I come in and get you."

"Wow that is a threat." Kate retorts.

Finally they decide that my yelling was giving them a headache and comes out of the cabin. We walk as a group to the beach but as soon as their feet hit the sand they dispersed, leaving me very happy to have them gone. I find Edward siting on a log and go sit by him.

"Hey." I say and smile.

"Hey. So how was it?"

"Oh. It was oodles of fun," I say sarcastically. "I really hate pre-teen girls."

"Yeah, these boys are not any better. They really like to express their bodily functions. It is like having ten Emmett's running around."

Jasper comes and sits down next to me and rests his face in his hands. "I swear the kids are getting worse each year." He mumbles through is fingers.

"I feel you bro." Edward replies.

* * *

After a couple of hours hanging out at the beach we all settle into a bomb fire. I must say it is absolutely beautiful here. The ridged mountain tops are glowing from the setting sun. The lake is twinkling from the same lights reflection. Half of the lake is outlined by a golden beach and the other by a think forest. Our fabulous fire rest a little up the beach shore. Everyone is sitting on their towels and blankets they brought chatting around the fire. Emmett and Rose are off being couplely so Edward, Jasper, and I are sitting on a blanket watching over our charges.

When the sun is about to set Edward looks at me and asks, "Are you ready?" I nob and gab my guitar. "Hey kids, Bella and I have a surprise for you. How about we all gather closer and we sing some campfire songs." All the kids scramble to get as close as they can to use. We start with one that all the kids know. The Campfire song from Spongebob Squarepants. By the time we are done with it all the kids were laughing and begging for another song. I start to play the Cat Came Back and Edward follows my lead. When we finish this song I see that Emmett and Rose have made their way back to the fire.

"Hey Spew, I didn't know you could play." Spew, the lovely nickname is get for vomiting on Edwards shoes. And can I tell him not to call me that, nope, I had to make that stupid bet.

"I sure can. A lot better than your dumb ass could. And that is a bet I am willing to make."

"Oh really?" Emmett accepts my bet and grabs my guitar out of my hands. He twiddles his fingers over the chords. And he starts to play I very bad beat, if you can even call it that. To make it worse he starts to sing. "Rose my baby, I love you like crazy." The children start to giggle and I grab the guitar out of his hands. Rose comes up to Emmett and swats him in the back of his hand.

"I should kill you." She said as she pulls him by the ear away from everyone like he is a five year old.

"Well then shall we move on?" I ask Edward. He nods and starts to play the Green Grass Grew All Around.

By the end of this song we are all out of breath and decide that it is time for a S'more break.

"This was a great idea," I say to Edward.

"Thanks. You play great. And your voice isn't too bad."

I give him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "You're not too bad yourself."

After having their snacks the children ask for one more song before they have to go to bed. Edward and I only practiced those three songs. I look at him and say, "I don't know any more songs."

"Don't worry I got this one." I put down my guitar and leaned back onto my hands, getting comfortable to see what Edward had up his sleeve. The melody is slow and sweet. When he starts to sing the only thing I can think about is him. Yeah I heard him sing when we were practicing and when we were just playing together. But this seems so different since I am not doing it with him. I can now really listen to him. His voice sounds like rain after a drought. His eyes are closed with thoughtfulness as he sings the first chorus.

"Listen, children, to a story

That was written long ago,

'Bout a kingdom on a mountain

And the valley-folk below.

On the mountain was a treasure

Buried deep beneath the stone,

And the valley-people swore

They'd have it for their very own.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgment day,

On the bloody morning after

One tin soldier rides away.

So the people of the valley

Sent a message up the hill,

Asking for the buried treasure,

Tons of gold for which they'd kill.

Came an answer from the kingdom,

"With our brothers we will share

All the secrets of our mountain,

All the riches buried there."

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgment day,

On the bloody morning after

One tin soldier rides away.

Now the valley cried with anger,

"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"

And they killed the mountain-people,

So they won their just reward.

Now they stood beside the treasure,

On the mountain, dark and red.

Turned the stone and looked beneath it...

"Peace on Earth" was all it said.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgment day,

On the bloody morning after

One tin soldier rides away.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgment day,

On the bloody morning after

One tin soldier rides away."

By the end of the song all the kids are completely silent and wrapped in the story that was just dung for them. I look right into Edwards eyes and see so much passion in them. He is no longer the little boy who would chase me through the woods he is a grown man who has changed so much in those eight years. I lean over to him and whisper in his ear. "That was beautiful." The next thing I know his lips cover mine in a sweet and gentle kiss.

* * *

**Well that was chapter, reviews are welcomed. Tell me what you liked and did not like. If you have no idea what songs they sung in this chapter you should defiantly look them up. These are old folk songs (except the spongebob one) that I use to sing in choir. The cat came back-****Harry S. Miller, The green grass grew all around, and my favorite One Tin Solider. **


	2. Falling Hard

**Thank you for reading my story. Here is chapter two. Read and enjoy :) **

* * *

**Week Two**

**BPOV**

The first week has been accomplished and I really feel like I belong here. I have found my rhythm with the kids. Who would have thought that I would be saying this. Hell I am even use to waking up so damn early. Rose and I make sure we are both up and ready to go. Then we split up for wake up call for the rugrats. The first day was a struggle but after they got a taste of the amazing food Esme makes they never wanted to sleep in again. As for Edward and I, I am not quite sure about that yet. Everyone knows we kissed and Rose has numerous times asked me what is going on between us. But I have no idea. Edward is acting like it didn't even happen. To be honest I'm sort of relived about that. I am really mixed up about this whole thing. I didn't come here for a relationship but now that one has presented itself in front of me, should I pass it up? I really just wish I knew what Edward was thinking right now, it would make everything a hell of a lot easier. I know what I need right now and that is to talk to Alice, she always knows what to do.

I had to call her twice before she answered the phone. "Bella, why are you calling me so damn early?"

"I just have a lot on my mind and wanted to talk. But I can call you later if you don't want to."

"No no it is fine. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know that guy I told you about?"

"Yes?!"

"We kinda sorta kissed, but now he won't talk to me. What should I do?

"I say you gave him a reason to remember the kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously kissed you for a reason. Make him remember why. Then he will be crawling back for you."

"How do you suppose I do this?

"Put something sexy on and strut your stuff."

"Alice, do you really think I know who to be sexy?"

"Put on your jean skirt and that that white lacey shirt with a black tank top under it. Wear your hair down but don't brush out all your curls. Wear light eyeliner on your top lid and you will look perfect. Ha I can dress you even if I am three hours away. I am that good." As she is telling me what to wear I put it on. Just like I would if we were home and she was picking out my outfit. She is so good at knowing what to wear for any situation.

"You think it will work?"

"Bella if he likes you than this will work. And with the way you look he will be begging to get in your pants."

"I am not going to have sex with him. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh silly Bella, if Mr. Hottie is as good looking as you described him, you will let him do dirty things to you."

"Whatever. So how are things at home?" I change the subject since I am walking outside to wake up the kids. I am sure they don't want to know about my love life.

"Good, kind of boring. But you know that nothing happeneds in Forks." As I reach the kids cabins Jasper is conventily waking by.

"Hey! Jasper, can you talk to my friend so I can go wake the kids up?"

"Erh, sure." He takes my phone wondering who will be on the other side.

I bang on the first door and Angela yells that they are awake. They are my good cabin. Now for the trouble makers. I bang on the door just as I did for the other and waiting a couple minutes. No one respond so I banged again, a little louder, and waited. Nothing once again so I went into the cabin and said, "You better get up right now or I will bring Emmett and he will torture you guys. And you know how bad that can be." I smile because I know using the Emmett card always works. They are terrified of him.

"Alright we are up." Tanya mumbled under the sheets.

"Show me you are up." I demeaned. I know they will lie and go right back to sleep.

"UGH! Fine," She rolls out of bed. "I am wake see."

"The rest of you better get up or you will feel the wrath of a very sleepy and hungry Emmett.

I walk out of the cabin and go to save Jasper from Alice. I find him sitting on a long at the edge of the forest laughing.

"Oh, Bella is back, I will give the phone back to her. I promise I will get your number from her. It was nice talking to you. Bye." Jasper says with a huge smile on his face. I think someone has a crush.

"So, how was your talk?" I ask Alice.

"Omg, he is like so cool. Why did you wait so long to introduce us. I mean we hit it off in like 6 minutes of talking. I can't wait to talk to him again. Give him my number ASAP or I will be very mad."

"Okay, don't worry I will give it to him at breakfast . Which I should be getting to I got to go. I will talk to you later."

"KK let me know how it goes with Edward. Bye."

So far it has been a good start of the day I just really hope today is the day Edward makes his move or I might be forced to.

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella Swan. And what did I do about it, nothing. I have barley talked to her since. I have no idea why I am making such a big deal about it. She is amazing and I should be thrilled that she didn't run away screaming. I am just so unsure if I want to throw myself into another relationship, especially since Jessica and I were in the same predicament. All week I have been crap from everyone. Emmett keep telling to grow a pair, Rose gives me her bitch glare, and Jasper just shakes his head when the subject come up. That is Jasper's way of saying 'Man you are going to fuck everything up.' I know I am taking the coward's way out right now, but I really have not thought this threw yet, and I really want to be sure before I make my move. I throw on clothes and wake up the kids. I follow my very hungry stomach into the kitchen and find a wonderful breakfast, like normal, and a very sexy Bella. I travel up her long milky legs and see a daring mini skirt that screams fuck me. Her stomach is slightly showing since her black tank top has risen. The lacy see-through shirt she is wearing makes her seem so innocent but the black shows a devious side. Her hair is down and her long curls fall just above her waist. She looks absolutely amazing. I have to restrain myself from running over there and taking her on the table. I have decided that now is the time to make a move.

"Good morning." I say politely

"Good morning."

"So what's the occasion?" I say referring to her cloths.

"Oh nothing." She says nonchalant.

"Well, you look very nice. If I didn't have any self-control those clothes wouldn't be on you right now." She gasps at my bluntness and a beautiful blush rises on her cheeks. Before she could say anything back I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her.

When I break the kiss I draw her in for a hug. "You should have done that a long time ago." Bella mumbles in my chest. A huge smile forms on my face and I kiss her once again.

Behind us I hear Emmett shout, "It's about damn time!" Then I hear my mother tell him to watch his language. Bella giggles in my mouth, breaks the kiss, and says, "For once I can say that Emmett is right."

I grab a plate and fill it with hash browns and sausage, not letting go of Bella the whole time, and sit down next to my family. We all talk, but it is just small talk. Bella writes a number on her napkin an gives it to Jasper. His face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning and whips his phone to enter the number into phone. We finish breakfast and gather the kids up for our morning hike.

As we hike I watch Bella and realize just how beautiful she is. Her hair shimmers in the sunlight and her brown eyes make me week in the knees. She looks down at her feet as she is walking, not because she is not confident, but because she is afraid she will trip. Her face completely lights up when she is talking to one of the kids. She is just amazing; I guess I have always known this. When we were kids I always had a crush on her, I just never knew that it would turn into this.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me tonight?" I ask.

Her lips curve into a smile and she says, "Of course."

**BPOV**

Thank God, he finally asked me out. I mean he comes up at me at breakfast and kisses me. Where in Hell that came from I am not sure but I am defiantly happy it did. What we are going to do on this date I have no idea. We are on a small camp. Where we can go for privacy is beyond me but I trust him to make it wonderful. All I know is I have to get through this day so I can spend the night with Edward.

I manage to hide my excitement throughout the day, but I couldn't help rushing the kids hoping that the day would go faster. But as the day went my excitement turned into nerves. And by the end of the day the day I was a mess. Yeah sure I have gone on dates before, but this is a whole different story. I can actually see Edward and I going somewhere, he is not some random guy who I go out with for fun.

Once I get into my cabin I dive into my dresser. I have no idea what to wear. There is no way I am wearing this mini skirt ever again. It is so hard to function in. After about ten minutes I finally decide to wear high waisted black shorts with and over sized peach knitted sweater that I will tuck in. I run my finger through my hair and retouched my makeup. I took a picture of me and sent it to Alice and said, see I am not hopeless without you . She tends to think that my fashion sense is nothing without her. She sent me back GO BELLA! Then there was a knock at the door and my hart started to flutter.

I open the door and greet Edward. He looks AMAZING, like a sex god on a stick. He has on black vest with a light grey stripped button up underneath with his sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. His hair is still unruly perfection.

I hear Edward chuckle and I look up at his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" I'm sure my face is bright red, I look down totally embarrassed. Edwards's fingers catch my chin and pulled my head up in till my eyes are looking into his. "Beautiful," he mutters and kisses me on the forehead. "Come on lets go." He moves his fingers from my chin to my hand and leads me out the door.

We walk in silence has he takes me to the mystery location. Soon enough we arrive at the lake that has a little rowboat waiting in the sand. I look up at Edward questionably.

"I am going to take you to my favorite place." He said with a smile. I got into the rowboat and Edward pushed it into the water and got in.

As Edward started rowing I started thinking about _the Little Mermaid_ when Arial and Erik were in a boat just like this. This was just like a fairytale.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks me.

"The part of _the Little Mermaid_ when Sebastian is sings kiss the girl."

Edward smiles and sings,

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl."

His voice streams through the air like honey. "How do you know the words to a Disney movie?" I ask.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The summer before I left we had a big Disney night. We watched every single movie ever made. The little Mermaid was the last one we watched and when that song came on I remember thinking gosh I really like Bella. So in the middle of the song I kissed you. You ran away screaming and saying you need to be disinfected. You must have forgotten because it was such a horrible experience for you. But for me it was wonderful moment that I never forgot. I was kind of hoping this would jog your memory. It was our first kiss." I remember it now, us sitting on the floor with all kinds of candy and bowls of popcorn. Edward looked at me all funny then leaned in and kissed me. I thought it was the grossest thing that ever happened to me; of course I was only ten then. "Do you remember now?"

"Yes." I whisper. "How are you so wonderful?"

"How are you so beautiful?" he says as he brushes my hair behind my ear.

His lips brush mine and an electric shock runs through my veins once again.

Edward docks the boat on a small island. He grabs a picnic basket and intertwines my fingers with his, then leads me through a small path into the forest. A beautiful clearing lies before my eyes. Summer flowers rise from the ground and lush grass covers the Earth. Edward walks us into the middle of the clearing and takes a blanket and lays it on the ground. He sits down and pats the spot not to him; asking me to join.

We had a wonderful dinner. Edward packed peanut butter sandwiches and Twinkies, that might not sound very romantic, but it used to be my favorite when I was a kid. We caught up on the years we were apart, it is amazing how so much time has passed but he is still that little kid with big dreams. He is going to Washington University to become a high school music teacher. It just happens that I am going to attend Washington University has well to become an English teacher. We talked about all of our favorite books, movies, and artist. It was the best date I have ever had. I told him about Alice and how she would love Jasper, which I'm sure she already does from the 10 minute conversation they had earlier.

As Edward rows us back to shore I can't help but think this has been the best day of my life. I can't wait to see what the rest of this week has to bring.

…..

BPOV

I wake up this morning still on the high from last night. Edward was nothing but a gentleman has we parted for the night. With a kiss on the hand and a goodnight he left me completely dazed. I went in my room and sat on my bed with my mind spinning, was I falling in love with Edward Cullen? I really hope so. I get dressed and practically run to the main cabin. Edward was standing with a plate in each hand and a smile on his face.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning. Are one of those mine, I'm starving." I say as I grab a plate out of his hand and sit across of Emmett and Rose.

After breakfast Edward and I start our morning hike. The children are behind us as we lead the way. I have hiked this trail many times now but I still find it hard to keep a fast past without falling. Edward is right beside me the whole way helping me when I stumble; he never lets me touch the ground. His strong arms find their way around me and everything is okay. We talk as we hike, we already know most of each other's past, but I can never get enough of his stories. The way he gets into hem using his hands and his facial expressions are memorizing. As we continue our hike Joey, one of Edwards's charges, has a question for Edward. Making him leave my side and making it so I have to lead the way. Even though the path is very clear I bet I could find a way to get us lost if he doesn't get back fast. I stumble a few times but regain my balance before I fall. I hear sinkers of the campers behind me, laughing at my clumsiness. Before I know it an excruciating pain shoots through my ankle causing me to fall straight to the ground. My arms shoot out to stop the impact but it is too late and my head smashes into the ground. I hear a screaming, but sure if it is my own or someone else's. Then silent blackness falls over me.

* * *

"Bella." An ecoy voice says. Again my name is repeated but I can't seem to get out of the blackness. My head hurts, well that it an understatement, because it feels like someone hit me with a crowbar about five million times. Finally the black begins to disappear and a lovely shade of green replaces it. "Thank god, Bella I was so worried." Edward voice has worry filled in it.

"What happened?" Is all I managed to slip out.

"You twisted your ankle and fell and hit your head. You needed ten stitches on your forehead."

"Wow. I really thought I was getting over this clumsiness thing." I notice that I am on the couch in the main cabin. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here so Dad could fix you up. Do you want to go lay down in your bed?"

"No, this is fine. So I really needed that many stitches?" I say embarrassed. Edward just chuckles and lightly kisses my forehead on my bandage.

Emmett burst through the door and says, "So Bellarina's grace has left her once again. Really, how do you fall so much?" I give him my best death glare. "Full teasing rights remember." He says with a huge smile.

"Edward can you help me to my cabin so I can get away from Jackass over there?"

"Your wish is my demand." He said and carried me bridal style to my room.

When he put me down in my bed I wanted to protest. I have never been more comfortable than I was for the last 5 minutes. "Sleep my Bella and you will feel better tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear. And sleep I did.

I wake up to a knock at my door. I grumble into my pillow and turn over and see Edward standing in my doorway with a platter of food.

"Breakfast in bed." He says with a smile. I try to sit up but my head starts pounding, I groan and lay back down. "It is a good thing I brought these too." Edward hands me three aspirins and a bottle of water. I sit up enough to take them and lay back down. Edward sit on the foot of my bed with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"I was thinking that you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I didn't leave you."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen don't ever think that! I got hurt because I can't seem to walk more than a foot without tripping over my own feet. This is not your fault in anyway."

"Hm I guess you are pretty clumsy." He said as a smile returned to his face. "Oh and my Dad said that you are on bed rest until you can walk on your ankle again."

"UGH! Really? Are there no crutches around that I could use or something? Being in this room is going to get so boring."

"Um… well, Dad told me not to tell you but he thinks that it is safer for you to be on bed rest."

"And why is that?"

"He just thinks that you and crutches won't work well together. He doesn't want you to fall again."

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Hey bed rest can't be too bad." I raise my eyebrow, questioning this. "Dad gave me the day off so I could tend to your every need." A whole day of just Edward and I. This is going to be a great day.

"You should have started with that."

"So Miss Swan how may I assist you?" Edward says with a devious smile.

"I can think of a few ways?" I say hoping he gets what I mean.

"Like what?"

"Get over here and I will show you." With that said he crawls over my body. His face is inches over mine, and is supporting himself with is arms. He kisses my forehead, then the bridge of my nose. Finally he brushes his lips against mine but only for a moment. He moves his wonderful lips to my neck and start to lick and suck.

"Edward stop you are going to give me a hickey." I protest.

"That was the point. I want everyone to know you are mine."

I take a second to decide weather or not I want him to give me a hickey. Normally I would say no it is a bad idea, but right now I could care less. I am already in bed with him, why not have some fun? Good Bella has defiantly left the building. "Fine, as long as I get to give one to you." I say as I continue to let him suckle on my neck. When he is done I start in his neck, placing the hickey just where he put mine. When I was done I moved my lips from his neck to his lips. Edward licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I parted my lips, more than willing. Trying to get more comfortable Edward moved so I would be on top of him, letting my blanket slide off my body. I am suddenly aware of what I am wearing. I was so tired last night I just took off my shorts and bra. So now I only have on polka-dot boy shorts styled underwear on and a tank top that could reveal my breast with any wrong movement. Edward stops for a second and notices my clothing.

"God, Bella. You are beautiful." Edward said. Then he pressed his lips forcefully against mine and moved his hands down the curves of my body resting it on my butt and lightly squeezed it.

I moan, but not in the good way. My head feels like it is about to explode. I stop kissing him and lay my head into his chest.

"Stupid headache." I mumble into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"So did I, don't worry about it." Edward starts playing with my hair and hums a beautiful tune. After what seems like hours of blissfully laying I fall asleep in this wonderful man's arms.

* * *

"Bella, Darling. It is time to get up." Edward whispers in my ear. I shake my head no and try to go back to sleep.

"Nope, none of that, you are hungry. Your stomach was grumbling in your sleep. Let's go get some food."

Edward picks me up and starts to carry me outside.

"Edward I can't go out in public like this."

Once again Edward looks at my clothing situation and laughs. Without a word he sits me back down and picks up my shorts that were on the floor and my bra and hands it to me, and looks away. I mumble thanks and slid my shorts on and put on my bra.

"Okay I am decent. You can look." Edward picks me up again and we head to the main hall.

It smells amazing in here, just as it always does. Esme is cooking some Italian dish that is making my mouth water. Esme comes out the kitchen and frowns at me.

"Bella we told Charlie we would keep you safe, but you seemed to hurt yourself already. I don't know what we are going to do with you."

"Perhaps we should cover her with bubble wrap." Edward said, trying to hide his laugh. I punch his lightly in arm. "I'm sorry love but you are a walking disaster."

The next four days do by fairy quick. Each morning Edward wakes me up for a checkup and breakfast in bed. Then I have some Edward in bed, which is the bed part of bed rest. Edward takes me to the main cabin and I listen to him play either the piano or guitar and then we read a chapter or two of Withering Heights together. We talk for hours about everything and nothing. Our relationship is absolutely perfect. Edward takes me to my room each night warns Rose not to let me get up and lightly kisses me before leaving. Carlisle says I will be able to get up and walk around tomorrow, which makes me extremely happy.

Edward comes in this morning with no breakfast and a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. And walking seems to get you hurt a lot." I scowl at him and sit up in bed with my legs dangling over the side. Edward helps me slowly stand up. "How does it feel?"

"Good it barely hurts anymore." I start walking around the room with Edwards help. "I am good as new." Edward smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"As much as I enjoy this, I would much rather enjoy this horizontally. And now that you have fully recovered I won't have to be so careful." He said as we back us up to my bed. I fell backwards onto the bed. Edward crawled over me and looked at me like he just realized something.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, more than you know." With that said, Edward and I constamated our love for each other.

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading. Tell me what you didn't like or what you loved. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors, I'm sure there are a couple in it. Reviews are very welcomed. There will only be one more chapter to this story. I promise the story line will become juicier. I have no idea when the last chapter will be done, hopefully by the end of the week. But there are no promises since Breaking Dawn Part 2 is coming out on Friday. WOOP WOOP!**


End file.
